Both Sides of the Story
by Setsunna
Summary: Bulma does something wrong...but with her 'pride', she is afriad to tell someone about it, Vegeta finds out himself and it makes it worse...*complete*
1. Bulma's found out

Both Sides of the Story  
  
Blue energy surfed in-between Vegeta's fingers as he charged up a small attack, aiming it at the bot before him that was upgraded to be as powerful as Gohan was in the Cell games. Proving to give him more of a workout, but not much.   
  
He launched the now basketball sized ball at the bot, who batted it away as if it were nothing. Growling, he formed a more powerful ball and threw it at the small bot, who this time batted it away, but at the controls.   
  
The gravity of 400 times Earth, quickly dissipated leaving Vegeta up on the ceiling, with his head embedded in it. Pushing his head out of the hole, he slowly looked at the bot which was still on the floor, he flew at it and sliced it in two with the edge of his hand. Dusting his hands, he turned to look at the damage done. The whole left side of the control center was gone, it sparked a few times and that was it.   
  
I knew it! Why is it that I'm cursed with the wretched woman who cant even make a damn energy barrier for something that weak! he growled, stalking inside his house, _besides, I need my dinner, stupid woman didn't tell me, some mate she turned out to be!_   
  
Once inside, he heard noises from up stairs. He alerted his ears more than they already were and stopped walking. Moaning, and grunting was what he heard. His lips formed into a disgusted frown as he walked up the stairs slowly. He reached his and Bulma's room, the source of the noise. _That woman wouldn't do that...would she? Why do I care what she does or not! She means nothing to me! NOTHING!! _ Vegeta angrily mentally told him self. _But...then what's this feeling inside? I could be sick! Yes, that woman made me sick with her diseased food! _But for some reason, Vegeta knew that that wasn't what it really was, and he knew he wasn't sick, he was just unwilling to allow himself the feeling.   
  
He opened the door quietly, his face quickly changed from a frown, to a disgusted, shocked one. He stood in the doorway totally mortified by what he saw. Two intertwined bodies on the bed, no HIS bed. His mate, writhed underneath the other man that was NOT himself. It took Vegeta a moment to realize what was going on. His cry rang through out the capsule corporation. The two started and stared at the door where Vegeta glared heavily at the two. Bulma was quick to get out of the bed and wrapped herself with a sheet.  
  
I can ex-   
  
I don't want to hear your excuses!! They mean exactly NOTHING to me! Vegeta yelled, his eyes burning at he fought himself not to go on some kind of killing spree in C.C.  
  
But Vegeta! Its no-  
  
I don't care what you say it is! The proof is in the putting Bulma! I know what you are doing, do you think I'm blind? Not to see this? This fuckin' SHIT of yours?! He demanded, she just stared at him, her blue eyes filling with unbid tears. That crying isn't going to save you this time woman! NOTHING WILL!!   
  
Bulma whined, holding her hand out to him, he backed up out of the door way and shook his head disgustedly.  
  
Don't TOUCH me!! You whore!! Vegeta yelled, her hand dropped to her side and her head lowered as sobs racked her. You just cant get enough can you?  
  
she said in a quiet voice. I can explain!  
  
Your excuses woman, have nothing to do with anything, there EXCUSES!! Vegeta turned toward the stairs, looking over his shoulder, he said Have a nice life, as a slut.   
  
On his way back down the stairs he caught a glimpse of Trunks' hair in his son's bedroom door, he quickly disregarded it. Slamming the door on the way out, which literally shook the capsule corp. compound, and knocking some pictures off the wall as well. The dusty blonde man stuck his head out the door and looked around.  
  
Is he gone? He said shakily. Bulma turned to him in anger.  
  
You fuckin' asshooooole!! and with that she slapped him across the face and ordered him out of her home.  
  
------------------~----------~--------------  
  
Vegeta flew high above Satan City. Stopping about 20 miles up or more. He looked down on it. He glared at it with absolutely no mercy. This planet has nothing but torpid people on it, no wonder Kakkorot's so brain-dead he looked down on the Earth, his heart was black once again as he thought of why Bulma would do that. The shitty woman must have thought I wasn't enough, and needed pleasure from some fricken' human! So why not just destroy the whole package? That leaves me to concur the universe! No Kakkorot, no fuckin' Bulma, no son, no NOTHING!! He laughed insanely and started his power up. Besides, There's still the Namek dragonballs!   
  
-------------~--------------~------------  
  
Goku lifted his head high in the air and swallowed the food currently in his mouth. He felt Vegeta's power up and thought he was just training at first, bu now he noticed that he wasn't by C.C. and that he didn't even power up that much when they sparred!   
  
ChiChi? I need to go somewhere...I'll be right back! Goku said, and he put his finger to his forehead disappeared.  
  
Go...ku, that man... ChiChi said, glaring at the place where Goku was. Gohan also felt Vegeta's power up, but decided not to tell his mother about it and kept eating. Goten looked from his mother to Gohan and shrugged.


	2. A new home

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters...although I wish I owned Veggie-chan!! *ahem* anyway...I only own the story idea and don't sue me...you'll only get about 25 cents!  
  
*A/N* Alright, this takes place 4 years after the Cell games...Goten is 3 almost 4, Trunks is 5, Vegeta is 28, Goku is 26, and you can just do what you want with the rest of the story ages. Sorry for not putting this in the first chapter. And how do you know if she _wanted _to cheat on Vegeta?  
  
Both sides of the story  
  
Goku phased in about 8 feet away from Vegeta, Vegeta's back to him. Vegeta felt Goku blip in, but ignored him. _If he even think about stopping me, humph, well he can go suck on his bitche's ass! _He thought to himself as he powered up all the way, turning super sayian in the middle of the power up. The golden aura, lighting up a portion of the sky.  
  
Vegeta? What are you _doing_?! Goku asked. Vegeta turned and glared at Goku.  
  
Kakkorot, this has nothing to do with you, so why don't you go home and be your wives slave like always? Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms. Goku looked surprised.  
  
Um, are you...ok? Goku asked, floating a bit closer to him. Vegeta's frown deepened.  
  
Does it look like I'm ok' Kakkorot! Vegeta growled. or are you that narrow minded?  
  
Narrow minded? Goku asked, dipping his head to the side. Vegeta raised a eyebrow.  
  
GOD DAMMIT KAKKOROT! Vegeta exploded. Why don't you get a LIFE!  
  
But Vegeta! I _have _a life! Why would I want another? Goku asked, either he was just trying to get Vegeta mad, or...he's just being really stupid.  
  
Vegeta growled dangerously low. Why the hell are you here?  
  
Here? Well...I felt you power up and you don't even power up that much when we are sparring...I guessed something was up he said shrugging.  
  
That is none of your business, so get the fuckin' away from me you ass pirate! Vegeta yelled, gathering one of his largest attacks in his hand. Goku blinked.   
  
What the hell is a ass pirate'?! Goku asked incredulously. Vegeta snorted but didn't say anything. Um, Vegeta? Are you sure you know what your doing? Hesitantly, Goku floated even closer to Vegeta, he is now about 5 feet away.  
  
Does look like now what the fuck I'm doing? Vegeta demanded, looking over his shoulder at Goku, who had a worried look on his face. Goku shook his head vigorously. Vegeta snarled. Well, then you don't need to know! The ki ball now all the way powered up, Goku face was getting a horror stricken look.  
  
Goku screamed as Vegeta launched the ball at the Earth below. Goku used blinked out, and in front of the ball, power up as fast as he could, he propped his hands in front of it.   
  
The ball seared his hands and pushed him back a little. Goku gave it a shove back up and out of the atmosphere. Sighing, Goku looked up at Vegeta, who didn't look well. He quickly flew up to him and shook his shoulders. Vegeta continued to stare at the Earth with a disgruntle look.   
  
Vegeta? Get a hold of yourself! What the heck is wrong with you? Why were you trying to destroy Chikyuu? Did you forget that Bulma and your son are here? With the mention of Bulma's name, Vegeta's head snapped up and he glared heavily at Goku, who backed away some.  
  
How dare you mention that sluts name in front of ME!!! Vegeta screamed and started to punch and kick Goku relentlessly, Goku allowed him to continue until Vegeta stopped, out of breath, his eyes now had the foreign look, well for him anyways. _Why does he always do this? Does he know exactly what to do to get me like this? _Vegeta tried hard not to let the tears fall, but he knew if he started talking it would all come out.  
  
Goku asked, worried he put a hand on his comrades' shoulder. When he didn't shrug it of he knew something seriously was wrong. What did Bul-..._she _do? Vegeta raised his eyes to look at Goku, who searched his eyes for answers, to find that Vegeta had a mask on them.  
  
Not now Kakkorot...not now Vegeta said quietly, all anger was released from the exertion from beating up Kakkorot, or at least trying and sending a large ki ball at Earth, in hopes to destroy it. _I'm not telling him! I shouldn't even let him TOUCH me! No less let him get answers from me...if he wants to know...he can ask the bitch......_   
  
Alright Vegeta, you can tell me when your ready to...would you like to stay with us for awhile? At least until your ready to go home? Goku offered, looking hopefully at Vegeta. _I wont be ready for anything for a long time...well maybe with the exception to beat him up! _With that thought Vegeta perked up some, but not much.   
  
He nodded slowly. Goku grinned. His hand on Vegeta's shoulder he blinked out and appeared in front of Gohan, who was sitting on the couch and nearly fell off when he appeared.  
  
Dad! What are you doing?! And why is Vegeta here? Gohan asked, as he righted himself back on the couch.   
  
Don't rightfully know! Goku said, smiling. Vegeta looked around the cozy little house. The warmth it had comforted Vegeta. _At least I wont have a chance of dyeing here...since Kakkrorot's mate can at least cook a decent meal _  
  
Goten asked, walking up to his father. Pionting at Vegeta Who's that   
man?  
  
That's your Uncle Vegeta! Vegeta, this is Goten Goku introduced them. Vegeta raised a eyebrow as he stared at the little boy who stared back in wonder.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie's hair sticks up! He said, pointing and jumping up and down.  
  
That's right Goten , it does! Goku said, smiling and looking at Vegeta, who's lip had curved up in a smirk. _This...boy...looks like a Kakkorot clone! _With his mind off of what happened, Vegeta's old attitude came back ever so slightly.  
  
So Kakkorot clone Vegeta said, staring down at him.  
  
Kakk..Kakerot???? Who's that? Goten asked, with a look of wonder on his face. Vegeta pionted at Goku who put on a confused smile and scratched the back of his head.  
  
*A/N* Please review...I need more inspiration! I love reviews!!!


	3. friendship born

Disclaimer: I think you know all of that by now...  
  
*A/N* Alright, I know the chapters are a bit short...but at least I have chapters for this story, I'm a bit stuck on my other story! So all you Mackenzie readers, you'll be waiting a loooong time for the next chapters...sorry  
  
Both Sides of the Story  
  
Vegeta stared up at the ceiling. This is the first time in a long time that he has slept alone. And he didn't welcome it, but he didn't have any other choice. _I never needed that woman anyway..._A flood of light seeped through the door as it cracked open. And a little silhouette appeared, that looked like a mini-Goku.   
  
Vegeta said softly. _What the hell is that little brat doing in here?! Doesn't he know anything about privacy?_  
  
N'Uncle Veggie? Are you ok? He asked as he crawled up on the bed and sat on Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
I'm fine brat, you can go now Vegeta growled. Goten smiled.  
  
No your not! I know your not! Goten said happily proud of himself.  
  
Shows what you know Vegeta grumbled, putting his hands behind his head. _Well, this kid is amusing, and I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight...so I guess I'll go along with the little twirp...not that I like him or anything  
  
_I know alot! Goten said disapprovingly pounding a fist into Vegeta's stomach, and he got a oof' from him.  
  
What is it kid, you don't know what your getting into here Vegeta growled. Goten scratched his head.  
  
I'm not getting into anything! I swear! I didn't take any cookies!! Goten said pouting and folding his arms. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Humph, what was that about cookies? Vegeta asked, sitting up, and making Goten slide down to his lap. Goten made a little sound.  
  
I didn't take any! He whined, giving Vegeta a irresistible pout, well for most people. Vegeta resisted it, but he was hungry and a cookie sounded good.  
  
Whatever kid, look are you hungry or not? Vegeta asked, placing Goten next to him on the bed and got up. Goten jumped off the bed and jumped up and down nodding his head. Well, lets get some cookies then   
  
And they went downstairs. _This kid isn't as annoying as Trunks is...maybe because he isn't as smart, but then again he got his smarts from his mother... _Vegeta got a pained expression on his face without knowing. He felt a tug on his blue workout pants, he looked down at Goten.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie? Are ok? He asked, a worried expression on his face.  
  
What do you think brat? Vegeta sneered. Goten shrugged and pointed at the cookie jar. _Apparently not very much..._ Vegeta reached in it and took out five cookies, 2 for Goten and 3 for himself, he knew this wasn't going to do anything to relieve himself of the hunger pains.  
  
Thanks N'Uncle Veggie Goten said happily munching on a cookie. Vegeta grunted his reply and ate the cookies in his hand. He was right, they didn't do anything to help. Goten's face apeared suddnely in front of Vegeta's , and Vegeta blinked. N'Uncle Veggie needs a hug! And Goten flung his arms around Vegeta's neck.   
  
Vegeta was defiantly surprised at Gotens boldness. He didn't know what the heck he was supposed to do in this kind of situation. But there was no sign of Goten letting go. So he finally hugged him back, and all the pain of everything flooded back and he was glad he had someone to hug, even as a friend. A lone tear slid down his face. He smiled and hugged Goten tighter.   
  
See? You only needed a hug! Goten said pulling out of it, his happy look disappeared as he saw the tears unwillingly flow down Vegeta's cheek. His mouth formed an O. Oh no! Don't cry! I didn't mean to! Goten wailed.  
  
Shut up kid, it ain't your fault Vegeta grumbled at his show of affection, he disapproved of himself. Goten smiled.  
  
Oh...whats wrong? Goten asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
You wouldn't understand Vegeta said, with a blank look as the tears stopped.   
  
I'm not a brat! I'm a Goten! Goten huffed. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
That you are, why don't you go back to bed? Vegeta said, looking at the doorway, where Goku stood. I need to speak with Kakkorot Goten turned around and smiled at his father.  
  
Hi daddy! All N'Uncle Veggie needed was a hug! Goten said, skipping back to his room.  
  
I see, yes Vegeta? Goku asked, sitting down across the table from Vegeta.  
  
Alright Kakkorot, you want to know what happened? Vegeta sighed. _It's not like I have anything to lose...my pride is gone and there's nothing here..._  
  
I would like to know why you wanted to destroy Chiykuu Goku said, getting a serious look.  
  
Well, its because I caught Bulma cheating on me with some fricken' human! With every word, his voice went higher and he balled his hands into fists.  
  
Goku yelled standing up. she wouldn't do that! I know!  
  
She did Kakkorot! I walked in on them! Vegeta yelled back. Goku opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he sat back down in disbelief.  
  
Well, did she tell you why? Goku asked hopefully.  
  
Vegeta said glaring at him. _I didn't let her, no excuse can get her out of that_  
  
Oh, well do you want me to talk to her?  
  
NO! I don't want you telling anyone about this! Not even a wall! Nothing! Don't even say it out loud Don't even think about it!!! Vegeta yelled, the last statement punctuated by a fist on the table. Goku jumped.  
  
Ok! You don't need to get all pissy about it! I wont Goku said. But are you okay?  
  
I'm fine Kakkorot! Vegeta snapped. He knew he was about to break down again and he wasn't about to let Goku know that so he stalked up stairs.  
  
*A/N* So do yo think I took Vegeta out of Character to much??? Tell me please! Cause I think I took him way out of character cause I know he don't talk that much...but hey? What a story without talking? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!! Oh, and sorry for not mentioning the ass pirate thing....I stole that from 17's girl, so if your gonna use it for anything...give her the credit!


	4. A fishing trip

Disclaimer: I pretty sure you DO know this...so what's the need on telling you again?  
  
*A/N* For all you people who believed that Bulma would not do something like that...well here's your answer...  
  
Both Sides of the Story  
  
Bulma sat on the edge of her bed and stared at a picture of Vegeta, that Vegeta didn't know she took. It was when he was sleeping, an actual smile on his face. She smiled and tears slid down her face.  
  
She heard Trunks ask from the door. She turned and looked at him, wiping her tears away.  
  
Yes dear? She asked, setting the picture beside her. Trunks came in the room.  
  
Where dad? He isn't in the gravity room, and he was really mad last night...is he going to come back? Trunks asked, getting tears in his eyes. Bulma spread her arms wide and Trunks ran into them, crying now. I want daddy to come home!  
  
I do to honey, I do to... Bulma said, cradling him in her arms. Trunks lifted his head to look at her.  
  
But...why was he so mad? Why did he leave? Trunks asked, sniffing, he sat next to Bulma on the bed. Her shoulders slumped.  
  
You really want to know? Its...kinda disturbing she said, sighing. Trunks nodded. Alright, I was with someone other than your father  
  
Why was he mad about something like that? trunks asked, confused. Bulma smiled a little.  
  
In bed... Bulma said, Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
Why! There has to be a reason!! Trunks exclaimed. Bulma gripped him by the shoulders.  
  
Calm down...there is she said, he calmed down and sat still. Alright, this guy at work was bothering me for a long time to get rid of Vegeta, of course I declined that thought! But then he started to get serious...he is one of our scientists and he said if I didn't...sleep...with him, he would reveal the secret of capsules to our biggest rival...of course I didn't want all that hard work me and my father out into just to discover that to go to waste...so I agreed that I would only do it once or I would call the cops if he ever did it again. He agreed and I guess Vegeta had a little to much fun with the new bots I had and damaged the capsule's controls...I guess he never let me explain!! Bulma cried, Trunks hugged his mother.   
  
He had no idea why she was telling him this...he's only 5 for Kami's sake! But he was glad he knew it wasn't on his mothers will and that she really REALLY didn't want to even do what she did...she did it to save her company and to get that man away from her. Personally if that ever happened to him he would kill the person...but thats him, not his mother. Now all he had to do was find his father and tell him what he just heard and hoped that he would understand....  
  
---------------~-------------~-----------  
  
Time to wake up N'Uncle Veggie!!! Goten said jumping up and down on Vegeta's bed, Vegeta swung a hand at him and knocked him off the bed. he turned over and put a pillow over his head.  
  
Leave me alone brat His reply was muffled. Goten got up and shook his head.  
  
But mommy said you need to get up! Breakfas-  
  
Vegeta asked, sitting up straight in bed and grabbing Goten by the rim of his shirt by the neck. He nodded smiling.  
  
Yup! How did'ja know what I was gonna say? Goten asked, but he got no answer and was dragged downstairs by Vegeta. Vegeta saw the food at the table and immediately went after it. Goku stared at Vegeta.  
  
I hope thats not what I look like when I eat! he said, still staring.  
  
Goku...I'm afraid you do ChiChi said. Goku said nothing more and just finished his food.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie! PLEEEEEEASE!!!! Goten begged Vegeta. They were going fishing that day and Goten really wanted Vegeta to come. Gohan personally didn't care. And Goku said he could come if Goten got him to go. And Goten was having a hard time.  
  
How many times to I have to tell you kid! I DON'T WANT TO GO FISHING WITH KAKKOROT! Vegeta yelled, turning his back on Goten. Who whimpered and started to cry. Vegeta glanced behind him several times. _God dammit stupid annoying little brat! _ Fine I'll go! If you shut up!! Goten immediately stopped crying and smiled. Grabbing Vegeta's hand he pulled him out side with a huge smile on his face.  
  
I guess Vegeta's coming Goku said at the very annoyed look on Vegeta and the really happy one of Goten's.  
  
Ya!! I even had to CRY to get N'Uncle Veggie to come! Goten boosted. Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
Goten...you cry every time you don't get what you want Gohan said, sighing. Vegeta, I suggest you get used to that...or do what he wants before he starts crying  
  
I don't need you to start telling me what to do brat! Vegeta growled at Gohan. Gohan shrugged and they made there way to the fishing pond.  
  
Mary had a wittle lamb a wittle lamb a wittle lamb, mary had a wittle lamb its fweece as white and snow!! Goten chorused over and over again. Gohan and Vegeta were getting tired of it, then Goku started in on the singing and Vegeta had enough.  
  
Would you imbeciles shut the he- Gohan put his hand over Vegeta's mouth.  
  
No profanity around Goten he said, taking his hand away from Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta glared at Gohan and wiped his mouth off.  
  
Well tell them to shut up! Vegeta growled.  
  
You guys heard him..be quiet! Gohan said, rubbing his temples.  
  
But that's not what N'Uncle Veggie said! He said Shut up', not be quiet'! Goten corrected. Gohan stared and Goten then glared at Vegeta, who glared back. Goku just stared to whistle the song instead of sing it.   
  
Vegeta tried hard not to tackle him right now, and he succeeded because they were really close to the lake and if they had been any farther back, Goku would have been clobbered by both Gohan and Vegeta.   
  
Lets get a big fish Goten! Goku said smiling, he handed Gohan and Vegeta a pole, he and Goten shared the same pole. Vegeta inspected it.  
  
What the he-  
  
Gohan yelled. Vegeta glared at Gohan, but did as said.  
  
What the _heck _is am I supposed to do with this thing!? he demanded. Goten got up and took the pole from Vegeta.  
  
Your suppose ta fish with it! Silly N'Uncle Veggie Goten said laughing. Vegeta took the pole back and glared at Goten. he walked a little ways away from them and he finally figured it out, he sat there with nothing catching his line.  
  
This is boring... Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Pull it Goten!! Goku yelled. Vegeta looked over to where they were and Goten and Goku where pulling on there pole, bringing in a large fish. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He reeled in his line and left the pole next to the tree he was sitting under. Walking over to them he watched them struggle to get the fish close enough to get it by to gills.  
  
Daddy! This is to hard! I wanna another fishy! Goten wailed.  
  
Goten first you have to get the fish before you decide that! Goku said as they finally got the fish in, it was huge.   
  
Wow...its big!! Goten said jumping up and down. Gote nnoticed Vegeta and ran over ot him. Look at that N'Uncle Veggie! Looky at what I caught!! What did you catch?  
  
What it to ya brat? Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. Goten got a thoughtful look. Then he shrugged.  
  
I just wanna know! he said, skipping back over to Gohan and Goku. They were getting ready to leave.  
  
Its seems were going to have fish for lunch! Goku said. Vegeta followed behind them.   
  
Never liked fish Vegeta grumbled. Goten looked behind him and Vegeta. Stopping so Vegeta walked past him wihtout noticing. Goten ran back up to Vegeta.  
  
You'll like my mommy's fish! Goten chirped. Vegeta smikred down at Goten.  
  
Ya, whatever kidVegeta answered. They walked home in silence. Goten with a big grin on his face for making friends with N'Uncle Veggie.  
  
*A/N* Is he still out of character?? Please Review? Comments? Anything? 


	5. Goku know's

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Or do you people just like to know it?  
  
*A/N* Ok so its short...but hey! I cant help that! Anyway...I hope you liked the last chapter because Vegeta seems to get more and more OOC with every chapter...and I don't like it!  
  
Both sides of the story  
  
Vegeta really didn't want to believe that he had a friend...a real live friend. He may actually be only three feet tall, but who cares about height? Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed and cursed himself for being so weak and giving in when the boy had cried. A feeling had overcome him and he just couldn't say no. _Stupid kid...he's messing me up!_  
  
N'Uncle Veggie? Are you in there? Goten asked, knocking on Vegeta's door. He was silent for a minute.  
  
What do you want boy? Vegeta growled. Goten opened the door and jumped on Vegeta's bed. Sitting next to him he smiled.  
  
Trunks wants to talk to you! Goten chirped. He's downstairs and he said it was really important too! Vegeta glared at the little boy.  
  
Why the hell should I go and listen to that brat whine? Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms. Goten got a thoughtful look, and then said.  
  
Well...he had tears in his eyes and said that you really needed to hear this he slipped off the bed and grabbed Vegeta's hand. He dragged him out the door. _Better to have the brat drag me out there than go willingly...  
  
_ Trunks yelled from the couch once he was in view. Vegeta's gaze hardened once he set eyes with his son's.   
  
Told ya I would get him to come down! Goten said happily. Everyone rolled there eyes, except Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks looked confused by that comment, but then got down to business.  
  
Goten...I think your the only one that can get him to do anything Gohan pointed out. Goten stuck out his tongue. Vegeta frowned.  
  
What do you want brat? He demanded. Trunks shifted his gaze from Goten to Vegeta. He sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
I know what happened...and I know why he said, trying to hold back from jumping on his father and demanding why he didn't let his mother explain.  
  
I don't care what you know...it means nothing to me Vegeta snorted. Goku put his hand over Goten's mouth when he tried to say something, Goten glared at him father but returned his attention to what was going on.  
  
But she didn't want to do what she did! She was forced! Trunks cried out at his Fathers arrogance. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
She was _forced_?! Vegeta demanded, taking Trunks up by his shirt. Trunks gulped down a lump in his throat.  
  
Well...kinda...it's kind of complicated...but it was against her! She was forced to do what she did or else something bad would happen! REALLY bad! Trunks said, trying to keep strong under Vegeta's steady gaze of malice.  
  
Oh really? Vegeta said, he let Trunks fall to the ground. I don't care about that stupid woman! Now go home, like the mommy's boy you are brat! he then turned and stalked back upstairs.  
  
Are you ok Trunks? Goku asked, kneeling before him. Trunks nodded as tears rimmed his eyes. You really know why she did it?  
  
You know? Trunks asked, surprised. Goku nodded grimly. Trunks looked at Goku for a few more seconds.  
  
Ya, Vegeta told me Goku looked at Gohan and Goten. Will you two leave us alone for a sec? Gohan and Goten nodded. Gohan went outside, and Goten went upstairs. Can you tell me?  
  
I-I guess Trunks said shrugging. Well, she said that some guy had threatened that if she didn't get in bed with her that he would reveal the secret to capsules to her rival company...and he knew because he was one of there scientists Trunks explained as much as he could remember. He had left without his mothers permission so he couldnt stay all day.  
  
What? You mean she had no other choice? Trunks nodded, sniffing. Well...then we better tell Vegeta whether he likes it or not! He got up and started for the stairs.  
  
No! Goku please don't! I want him to come home himself... Trunks said looking down. Goku turned and looked at Trunks. Resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ok Trunks, I wont tell him what you said, but would it be alright if I bothered him about going? Trunks got a thoughtful look. Since it would still be on his fathers shoulders to go back home and find out the truth, than he guessed it would be ok.  
  
Ok Goku, but no more than that, alright??  
  
  
  
-------------~-------------------~-------------  
  
Are you ok N'Uncle Veggie? Goten asked, his face in front of Vegeta's, Vegeta turned his head.  
  
Shut up brat, and leave me alone he growled. Goten frowned as good as a three year old could.  
  
he stated, crossing his own arms over his chest.  
  
What did you just say brat? Vegeta asked dangerously low. Goten scratched his head at Vegeta's anger.  
  
I just said no...is there a problem with that? he asked, confused, Vegeta growled. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stripped and turned on the shower, stepping in once hot he let the water run down his body as he glared at the tiled wall. He heard the door open, glancing at it from the clear shower curtain, there stood Goten with a determined look.  
  
What do you want brat? He asked, thoroughly annoyed. Goten jumped into the shower, with his clothes on and did his best to glare at Vegeta, who just laughed.Is that the best you can do brat?  
  
No! I wanna know why your so mad! I didn't do anything....did I? he asked, his face suddenly changing to a sorry look.   
  
HA! Like you could do _any_thing Vegeta snorted, Goten just looked at him.  
  
Why were you mad! His own tempter starting. Vegeta didn't answer, instead he just looked at Goten with one eyebrow raised.   
  
That is no business of yours brat he snarled, stepping out of the shower after he turned it off, he dried himself with a towel and dressed.  
  
Yes it is! N'Uncle Veggie no fun when red! He pouted as all intelligence he might have had left with its bags packed.  
  
Vegeta said, walking back downstairs with Goten right behind. Once he was in the living room with Goten still following him, only saying please' over and over again. Vegeta down next to Goku on the couch and stared at the T.V.  
  
PLEEEEEEASE?!?!?!' Goten begged, Vegeta had had enough of it.  
  
WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!! Vegeta yelled, Goten shut up and stared at Vegeta with wide eyes.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie even more no fun when red and loud... Goten stated, Vegeta glared at him, but said no more.  
  
*A/N* See? I told ya he was more out of character! Anyway please tell me what you think! I would really like to know because not that many people are telling me they like my story...and I don't like that....


	6. Goten gets everything

Disclaimer: Alright...just in case if you forgot...I do not own DBZ, Akira does...such a great man...  
  
  
*A/N* Ok! Sorry for the delays'...I just had to think of up something that should happen in this chapter and I took your advice Alecita...I think that's how you spell it anyway, so here's the chapter!  
  
Both Sides of the Story  
  
Come on Vegeta!! Please?? Goku pleaded, taking hold of Vegeta's hand to stop him from turning around. He yanked his hand from him.  
  
Would you shut up Kakkorot!! Vegeta growled, heading back to the small dome house. He had planned on going to the forrest for the day, but for the past two days, ever since Trunks had came, Goku had been pleading Vegeta to go and talk to Bulma.  
  
No! I know Trunks didn't come for some stupid reason!! He knows why she...uh did what she did! Goku protested, Vegeta hmphed'.  
  
Kakkorot, you need to get a life he grumbled, turning back to the house.  
  
But I have one...haven't we been through this already? Goku asked, scratching his head. Before Vegeta could answer, a car pulled up, taking the attention of the two Sayians to it.   
  
Oohayo Goku! Krillin called, hopping out of the car, followed by 18. Goku smiled and made his way to them. Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed and a frown plastered to his face. _My brat must've put Kakkorot up to this! I don't see why, its not like there's alot to what she did!_  
  
Hey Krillin! Long time no see! Goku said, waving. Krillin smiled broadly.  
  
Hey, are you guys sparring or something? he asked, indicating to Vegeta. Goku looked at Vegeta, who glared at him.  
  
Goku said, wondering why Krillin would think that, if they were he would feel there ki's the instant they started!  
  
Well, its not every day Vegeta there comes to your house for a friendly reunion, so why is he here? Krillin asked, looking at Goku through slit eyes.  
  
Why don't you learn to mind your own business? 18 said, looking down at him, Krillin shrugged.  
  
Learn huh? That wont be happening for a looong time!heh... Krillin said, rubbing the back of his head. Vegeta grunted, and Goku just looked confused.  
  
Well, uh...do you want to come in? Goku asked pointing at the door in which Vegeta had just disappeared into.  
  
Does he always just walk right in? Krillin asked as they walked in, 18 looked around the house, she had never been inside of Goku's house before.  
  
Ya, why? Goku said as they walked in the kitchen. Krillin whiffed the air and sighed pleasantly.  
  
What is that? It smells really good ChiChi 18 asked, standing next to ChiChi, while she explained what it was to 18, Krillin and Goku sat down.   
  
So, how have you been? Krillin asked, leaning back in the chair. Goku shrugged.  
  
Pretty good I guess He said, he was about to add something but was interrupted.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie!! Please!! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!! they heard Goten yell, Vegeta walked in the kitchen with Goten attached to his leg.  
  
Get off of me kid!! Vegeta growled. Goten just made a face and shook his head.  
  
Not unless you let me!! he protested, Vegeta growled.  
  
_N'Uncle Veggie_? Krillin said, as he watched Goten successfully not get killed by the Sayian Prince.  
  
Yup, that's what Goten calls Vegeta Goku said smiling. Krillin looked on with wide eyes as Goten once again got Vegeta to do what he wanted.  
  
Goten said, his lower lip trembling, Vegeta looked down at him with an annoyed look.  
  
Fine kid, but for only about 2 minutes!!! Vegeta growled, he turned to Goku.  
  
Kakkorot, your kid wants to see Trunks Vegeta said, turned and walked out the door with Goten still clinging to his leg. Krillin just stared at the door.  
  
Uh...why is here in the first place?  
  
--------------~-----------------~-------------  
  
Trunks! Who is it? Bulma called from her lab when the door was knocked on. When Trunks didn't answer, she got up and went to the front door where she was confronted with something she didn't expect.  
  
What the hell are you doing in here you basterd!!! She screamed, Trunks just stared. The person at the door blinked in confusion.  
  
Mom? Are you alright?  
  
*A/N* So...I know it was short but it a leading thing into a important part in this story! I had to think it over to see how I should put it! So uh PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE EM!!!!!!!


	7. The stupid guy...

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own DBZ or any other anime.....but I wish I did, because I wouldn't hire FUNImation!  
  
*A/N* This is the last chapter for this story...there is the song at the bottom that gave me the idea...somehow...  
  
Both Sides of the Story  
  
Vegeta spotted a figure at the doorway of Capsule Corp. and could hear Bulma yelling at him. His gaze hardened once he noticed that it was the man she was with before. Goten just watched, still latched on Vegeta's leg. Trunks spotted them before Bulma did, and was tugging on her pant leg.  
  
She yelled on accident. Trunks pointed at Vegeta and Goten.  
  
Daddy's here he said in disbelief. Bulma quickly looked past the man at Vegeta. Her face grew into a smile.  
  
she yelled and rushed toward him, he just watched her and pushed her away when she tried to hug him. He scowled.  
  
Woman, I only came because the brat wanted to see Trunks Vegeta explained and eyed the blonde man who got a scared look.  
  
he said nervously. Vegeta grunted. Bulma looked from Vegeta to the man.  
  
Who the fuckin' hell is that! Is that the bastered you were with?! He demanded. Goten quickly let go of Vegeta's leg for fear of being squished. Goten ran to stand right next to Trunks.  
  
Yes it is...I'm trying to get him to leave...I told him to never come here again! She said her last statement harsher and more directed toward the man.  
  
Then why the hell is he here! He demanded as he walked circles around the now sweating man.  
  
I don't know, I didn't let him explain she said as she watched Vegeta circle the man. Vegeta stopped and looked at her with his no-emotion eyes. _I knew I shouldn't have come here, this woman is trying to tell me that she doesn't want this man here and I think she does...but then how come she was yelling at him when she didn't even know I was coming? _Vegeta snorted and stalked over to Goten and Trunks.  
  
You saw him kid, lets go he said grabbing Goten by the back of his shirt. Bulma's eyes got wide. The man sighed in relief.  
  
But-but Trunks needs a father! He wants you to stay! She pleaded. Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder at Trunks, who looked back with a sad face.  
  
That brat hates me, so whats the point? Besides, I don't think I would be able to live with you! Vegeta snorted.  
  
I don't hate you papa! I love you!! Very much... he said the last part quieter from the look his father was giving him.  
  
Like I believe that! You little liar! Vegeta yelled, Trunks cringed.  
  
Wait a second here..._your_ his father? And _your_ his mother? The man asked, both Vegeta and Bulma looked at him.  
  
Unfortunately, yes Vegeta sneered, turning back toward them.  
  
I-I didn't know! Or else I wouldn't have done that!!! The man whined, Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
Do what? Vegeta ordered, Bulma just looked on. The man looked at him.  
  
You mean, she didn't tell you? I forced her, and she didn't have a choice or else she would have lost her company! HAHAHAHA!!!! The man laughed, forgetting totally who he was talking to, until he was up in the air. The mans eyed widened in horror at the rage in Vegeta's eyes, knowing full well who that was directed to, him.  
  
You _dare_ threaten my mate!? he growled, his ki rising fast. The man gulped and shook his head no. To late, you already _did_ he said in a low voice as he threw the man up in the air, the man screaming the whole way. Vegeta fired a large ki blast up at the man, knowing it could kill Goku when powered down, like he was now.  
  
-----------~----------~-------------  
  
Goku looked up from his conversation with Krillin, he noticed Vegeta's power level rise before they did but when they did.   
  
Goku? What's going on! Krillin demanded, Goku looked at him. Gohan came running in.  
  
Dad! Lets go! Gohan said hurriedly, Goku nodded, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder and the rapidly dropping ki level of Vegeta. Putting a finger to his forehead they disappeared to find...  
  
------------~--------~-------------  
  
Bulma said sobbing. Vegeta turned toward her in anger.  
  
Why didn't you tell me! Vegeta growled. Bulma stopped advancing toward him.  
  
I thought I could take care of it myself, when it got out of hand... I was to ashamed of not getting help in the first place to tell anyone she said, looking down at the ground. hen she looked up Vegeta was smirking.   
  
So...thats what it was? Well you still should have told me! Vegeta yelled, but still smirking.  
  
Yes...sorry but I didn't feel like getting yelled at! Bulma said, glaring at Vegeta, who chuckled.  
  
You may have gotten yelled at woman, but at least none of this shit would have happened! He accused, Bulma smiled at wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, when he didn't hug back she whispered.  
  
I love you... Grunting Vegeta returned the hug after a second, Pulling her head back she kissed him full on the lips. Thats when Goku and Gohan phased in. Ready for anything, but when they saw the two, they smiled. Goten ran up to his father.  
  
Daddy! N'Uncle Veggie is being gross! he said, making a face, Goku kneeled down next to him.  
  
But that's good Goten! Now Vegeta can stay here, at his home Goku said cheerfully. Goten shook his head.  
  
No! I want N'Uncle Veggie to stay with us!! Goten yelled, Bulma looked over at him.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie huh? She said, smirking at Vegeta who scowled.  
  
Shut up Woman! Don't you _ever_ say that again! He growled, pushing out of the embrace. Kakkorot! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Vegeta? Uh...well we felt your ki and wanted to see what was going on...I guess we'll be leaving now! Bye! Goku said nervously at the look Vegeta was giving him.  
  
I don't even want to know what words you said before I was here Gohan grumbled. Goten shook his head.  
  
N'Uncle Veggie stay with us! He said, his lip quivering.  
  
No Goten! Vegeta stays here! With that Goku quickly grabbed his shoulder and disappeared, leaving Gohan behind.  
  
Some dad he is, just leaves me he- Gohan started rambling, but stopped.  
  
Sorry Gohan! Bye Vegeta! Goku said as he rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder and disappeared. Vegeta scowled.  
  
Dad? Are you...staying? trunks asked hopefully, Vegeta looked down on him.  
  
  
  
*A/N* So, did you guys like this story? I was talking to...uh Alecta or something like that...sorry that I cant remember how to spell it, I think there was an i in it though...anyway, I told her that I might do a sequel!  
Please tell me if you would like a sequel, and please tell me what you think of this story!  
  
Phil Collins owns this song, not me!  
Both Sides Of The Story (Collins)   
  
Find yourself in the gutter in a lonely part of town   
where death waits in the darkness with a weapon to cut some stranger down   
sleeping with an empty bottle, he's a sad and an empty hearted man   
all he needs is a job, and a little respect, so he can get out while he can   
  
We always need to hear both sides of the story   
  
A neighborhood peace is shattered it's the middle of the night   
young faces hide in the shadows, while they watch their mother and father fight   
he says she's been unfaithful, she says her love for him has gone   
and the brother shrugs to his sister and says "looks like it's just us from now on"   
  
We always need to hear both sides of the story   
  
And the lights are all on, the world is watching now   
people looking for truth, we must not fail them now   
be sure, before we close our eyes   
don't walk away from here   
'til you hear both sides   
  
Here we are all gathered in what seems to be the center of the storm   
neighbors once friendly now stand each side of the line that has been drawn   
they've been fighting here for years, but now there's killing on the streets   
while small coffins are lined up sadly, now united in defeat   
  
We always need to hear both sides of the story   
  
And the lights are all on, the world is watching now   
people looking for truth, we must not fail them now   
be sure, before we close our eyes   
don't walk away from here   
'til you see both sides   
  
White man turns the corner, finds himself within a different world   
ghetto kid grabs his shoulder, throws him up against the wall   
he says "would you respect me if I didn't have this gun   
'cos without it, I don't get it, and that's why I carry one"   
  
We always need to hear both sides of the story   
  
there is more to that song, but it mostly says the same thing...the part that they didn't put down was...  
  
A lonely child listens to his mother and father fight  
He says she's been unfaithful  
She says her love for him is gone  
  
that the part that I though up this story from! But I dont think that part with the kid is exactly what it says, but its close!


	8. 

bothsidesepi

disclaimer: I don't own dbz...  
  
A/N, here is the long awaited epilouge...heh it's kinda funny in the beginning, I think it may have been the loud beach boys music my dad was playing at the time. ^.^ Lucky me...::grumble grumble::  
  
  
Both Sides of The Story  
Epilogue  
  
Vegeta? VEGETA! Bulma screamed, Vegeta popped his head out of the freezer, with chocolate ice cream smeared all over his face, he grinned evilly at her, then stuck his head back in the freezer. What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
Why would you want to know woman? Vegeta asked, his voice some-what muffled by the freezer. Bulma rolled her eyes, once she took her eyes off the freezer, Vegeta chucked an handful of ice cream at her. it hit her square in the face, she jumped from the cold and gasped. Vegeta started laughing. But what he didn't know was that Trunks was behind him, with an evil look on his face. Since he couldn't get to the ice-cream, he took out a bottle of ketchup from the cupboard. He took aim and squeezed the life out of the poor bottle, splatting it all over the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta blinked and rubbed his head with his hand, he studied the red liquid for a moment before he licked it. He scowled and turned around.   
  
Hi dad Trunks said, grinning innocently and hid the ketchup behind his back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air.  
  
BRAT!! YOUR ARE DEEEEAD!! Vegeta took off after Trunks who yelped and speed off out of the kitchen.  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma made her way to the sink and washed off the ice-cream on her face. Vegeta must be in a good mood to throw ice-cream at me She grumbled, noticing she had got some on her with shirt she growled, and glared at the door Vegeta and Trunks had just ran out of. Stupid monkey midget...wait...Where did that come from? hehehe...OH MONKEY MIDGET!!! YElling at the top of her lungs with an evil smirk on her face, that looked strangely like Vegeta's.   
  
A few more seconds later, probably from half way across the house, came a yelp that belonged to Trunks, and then there was- _WHAT_ DID YOU JUST CALL ME WOMAN!?!?!?!?!!? Demanded Vegeta, who came stomping in the kitchen, his face really red, and dragging Trunks behind him by his hair.  
  
Well, I called you monkey midget Bulma said, smiling at him, he growled and Trunks tried to stifle a giggle. Vegeta tossed Trunks to the floor and told him to shut up. Vegeta was about to reply when the door bell rang. I'll get it  
  
Bulma quickly walked out of the kitchen and to the door. _Saved by the bell._ She swung open the door and there before her was a box. Plain and simple. Getting a confused look she looked around for the person who placed it there but found no one. Shrugging she picked up the box and opened it. Inside there was a dozen roses and a note. Picking up the roses she smelled them and them read the note. Her eyes getting bigger by the moment. She made a squeaking noise, threw down the box, the roses and the note and rushed in the house calling out Vegeta's name shrilly. You see, the note said:  
  
_Dear Bulma dear,  
Sorry to let you know but, I'm not dead, I may have been in the hospital for a year, but I'm not anymore. Since your husband put me there for so long, I decided I wanted pay-back. So, I may not be able to destroy him, but with the acknowledgment of the Dragonballs, once I make my wish, I shall come after you and your family and KILL the ONE by ONE. Please, enjoy these roses I sent you.  
  
Your once lover and now your destroyer, John  
  
A/N_, do you consider that a cliff hanger? Sorry...but remember this IS a EPILOGUE...so there is no more...::Laughs evilly::


End file.
